Meu anjo da guarda
by Mela-cham
Summary: Hinata considerava Sasuke seu anjo da guarda. O que ela não esperava era se apaixonar por ele.


Narração: Hinata

Eu sempre estou fazendo escolhas erradas. E como sempre ele vem até mim quando eu estou me despedaçando. Só basta uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto e lá vem ele, o meu anjo da guarda. Sasuke... Eu queria entender o mistério que é você. Sempre me protegendo. Eu sei tudo de você, mas quase nada de seu passado. Eu sei de tudo de quando você apareceu na escola, com o seu cabelo arrepiado e seu sorriso misterioso. Um sorriso que iluminava até meu dia mais sombrio.

Sempre quando eu fazia uma burrada, já vinha você me consolar, e dizer que eu não faria de novo, e se eu não tivesse feito, não teria aprendido. Você sempre me disse que os erros são necessários pra gente aprender a viver. Você sempre vem. Como está vindo agora.

E quando eu me lembro daquele dia que nós nos conhecemos...

Flashback on

"Como sempre, as garotas estão correndo atrás do Sasuke. Coitado. Sempre estão atrás dele. Eu não sei muito sobre ele. Ele chegou aqui semana passada e não fala muito. Só fala quando um professor lhe faz uma pergunta, e ele sempre acerta. É um gênio. Mas inteligente até que Neji, que sempre foi o crânio da escola." Pensou Hinata.

Mas naquele instante, Sakura estava entrando no refeitório, irritada. "Ele deve ter levado um fora do Sasuke." Hinata sorriu consigo mesma. " Não o culpo, ela é tão fútil! Não sei por que o Naruto..." Hinata se entristeceu. Seu amado Naruto era apaixonadíssimo por Sakura.

-Ei, Hyuuga! – Sakura gritou do outro lado. É claro que estava falando com Hinata. – Pode pegar o meu almoço?

Hinata se levantou e foi pegar alo para Sakura. Não era muito saudável contrariar a Haruno. Afinal, ela tinha uma força surpreendente pra alguém tão magra. Hinata sabia que quando ela estava de dieta, e ela sempre estava, ela só comia salada. E no fim das contas, era a única coisa comestível na cantina. Mas quando Hinata pegar a salada, Sakura gritou:

-Sirva a sopa, Hyuuga.

Hinata olhou para a sopa que mais parecia lama. O fora devia ter sido feio. Agora Sakura queria se torturar comendo aquilo.

-Aqui, Sakura. – Hinata pôs o prato na frente da rosada. Ela ia voltando pro seu lugar quando Sakura agarrou seu pulso.

Sakura ficou encarando o prato e segurando o pulso de Hinata com força. Estava começando a doer. Hinata tentou se desvencilhar, mas Sakura apertou com mais força.

-Me solta, Sakura. – Hinata puxou o braço, mas Sakura só a olhou com raiva. "Ótimo, agora ela vai descontar a raiva dela em mim."

-Ainda não está liberada. – Ela disse friamente. Agora a maioria dos aluna já estavam no refeitório observando a confusão.

-E eu com isso, eu só quero que você pare de apertar o meu braço! – Hinata gritou. Ela podia ter tentado pedir com jeitinho, mas ela gritou. Mais uma escolha errada.

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim, heim? – Sakura se levantou e jogou a sopa na cara da Hyuuga. – Se não fosse por mim, você nunca estaria onde está hoje! E quer saber, pra mim já chega de guardar seus segredinhos, já tá na hora de todo mundo saber que você, uma garota de dezessete anos ainda é virgem! Pior, ainda é BV!

Todos no refeitório começaram a rir descontroladamente. Hinata se sentiu sua bochecha queimarem e as lagrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Ela quis correr, mas Sakura ainda segurava seu pulso.

-Não, você vai ficar aqui. – Sakura disse maldosamente.

-Sabe, Hinata, eu sabia que você era um fracasso, mas também não achei que chegava a tanto. – Neji gritou do outro lado.

Hinata tentou se livrar de Sakura ainda mais desesperadamente.

-Você vai agüentar tudo até o fim. – Sakura sorriu com maldade.

-Parem de rir agora! – Alguém gritou da porta do refeitório, fazendo todos se calarem. Hinata inicialmente achou que fosse um professor, mas era Sasuke. Em fez da habitual indiferença, os olhos dele demonstravam raiva. – E é melhor você soltá-la agora, Sakura.

-Mas Sasuke, ela... – Sakura quis se justificar.

-Você não é ninguém pra falar dela. – Sasuke disse furioso. – Afinal, não foi você que a cinco minutos atrás não estava pedindo pra perder a virgindade comigo? – Sasuke não disse com maldade ou malicia. Só havia raiva na voz dele. – Agora, solte a Hinata.

Sakura soltou a Hyuuga rapidamente e ela correu pela saída oposta de onde Sasuke estava. E ele foi atrás dela.

Hinata parou debaixo da ponte que tinha ao lado da escola. Sempre que estava triste ela ia pra lá. Não sabia o motivo. Só ia. Ela estava soluçando quando viu alguém passar por ela e se agachar junto ao rio. Era Sasuke. Ele molhou um lenço na água e depois se sentou ao lado de Hinata e começou a limpar com o lenço úmido a sopa no rosto dela.

-Não ligue pra Sakura. – Ele disse amigável. – Ela é só uma idiota.

-Eu tinha confiado nela. Esse foi meu primeiro erro. Depois eu gritei com ela. Foi o segundo. – Hinata nem sabia por que estava contando tudo isso para Sasuke, sendo que mal o conhecia. Mas ela precisava desabafar.

-Você está vendo tudo por um ângulo negativo. – Sasuke disse compreensivo. – Agora você aprendeu que temos que pensar bem antes de contar algo pra alguém como a Sakura. E quanto ao segundo erro... eu acho que não é bem por ai. Você gritou meio que implorando, como uma criança. Você tem que confiar mais em si mesma, aí não vai mais precisar gritar.

Hinata sabia que aquilo era um sermão. Mas era dito com tanta calma e compreensão que mais parecia um conselho. Um conselho esquisito, mas um conselho.

-Você fez eles se calarem. – Ela se lembrou que todos ficaram quietos quando Sasuke pediu. – Como fez isso?

-Quando alguém te dá uma ordem, sua ação reflexa é obedecer. Se a ordem é dada com calma dá tempo do cérebro processar a informação e escolher se vai ou não obedecer. Mas se a ordem a dada de surpresa, os seus instintos comandam. – Sasuke explicou.

-Nossa. – Hinata ficou cabisbaixa. – Obrigada por ter me ajudado.

-Por nada. – Sasuke levantou o rosto de Hinata. – Mas não se importe com o que vão falar de você. São apenas idiotas sem terem o que fazer.

-Mas eles tem razão. – Hinata teimou. – Eu sou uma fracassada.

-Nunca repita isso. – Sasuke olhou zangado para Hinata. – Só por que você nunca beijou, ou por que ainda é virgem não significa que você é pior do que ninguém. Você só não está pronta. – Em seguida ele sorriu.

Não foi como um dos sorrisos de Naruto, que quase rasgavam a boca. Um sorriso de lado, mas que ainda sim foi o sorriso mais belo e sincero que ela já tinha visto. E aquele sorriu foi a luz no fim do túnel que foi aquele dia.

Hinata tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, estava imensamente grata por Sasuke ter feito tudo aquilo por ela.

Flashback off

Meu deus, Sasuke. O quanto você fez por mim. Eu fiquei mais confiante só de saber que você estava lá, cuidando de mim. Claro que foi meio estranho ter que começar a fugir das suas fãs enlouquecidas que achavam que a gente tava namorando. Que sem-noção. Você podia ser meu amigo, mas era só isso. Apesar de estar mais confiante, era a mesma sem-graça de sempre. Ele nunca olharia uma pessoa como eu. Por isso nunca me permitir ter esperanças. Por isso nunca me permiti me apaixonar por ele. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Não agora.

Fiz inúmeras besteiras ainda. Como quando fugi de casa, e você me hospedou na sua casa. Quando quase me vinguei da Sakura e você me fez ver que não valia a pena eu perder meu tempo com pessoas como ela. E inúmeras outras vezes. Mas isso é passado. Preciso falar do agora.

Flashback on

-Você não vem pra formatura? – Hinata perguntou a Sasuke. Eles estavam na ponte. Já estavam a uma semana da festa de formatura.

-Acho que meus pais não vão me dar outra escolha. – Sasuke fez uma careta. – Melhor eu vir num caminhão tanque, ou elas vão me esquartejar e dividir os pedaços entre elas. – Claro que ele se referia ao seu fã-clube indesejado.

-Talvez elas usem os pedaços para fazerem clones seus. Assim cada uma vai ter um e acabou a briga. – Hinata riu.

-Você ri disso por que não é o seu DNA. – Sasuke brincou.

-Mas é sério, a Sakura deixou um belo olho roxo na Ino no vestiário. – Hinata sussurrou.

-Mas ela não tinha caído? – Sasuke ficou intrigado.

-Sakura ameaçou todo mundo, dizendo que quem contasse ia apanhar feio. – Hinata disse ainda sussurrando. – Mas você não vai dizer que foi a Hina que te contou, vai? – Ela fez um beicinho muito fofo.

-Claro que não. – Sasuke piscou. – Mas você vai com o Kiba, não é?

-É. Ele me convidou, e bem, eu não vi mal nenhum em aceitar. – Hinata deu de ombros. – Ele é meu amigo.

-Eu não gosto muito dele. – Sasuke disse soturnamente. – É melhor trazer um spray de pimenta com você.

-Sasuke! – Hinata ralhou corada.

-Tá, foi só uma idéia... – Sasuke riu. – Mas falando sério. Se cuida perto dele.

-Tá, senhor preocupação. – Hinata riu com ele.

Ela nem sabia que realmente teria que fazer isso.

Estava tudo perfeito na formatura. Sasuke nunca ficava no mesmo lugar, já que estava sendo constantemente perseguido. Ele sabia sumir quando queria, mas precisava cuidar de Hinata. Ele definitivamente não confiava em Kiba.

Hinata estava com Kiba na parte detrás da escola, onde eles tinham aulas de botânica. Kiba tinha um estranho brilho no olhar, que passou despercebido por Hina. Dava para ouvir a musica que tocava no salão. Logo se ouviu uma música lenta, e usando isso como desculpa, ele puxou Hinata pela cintura, mas não começaram a dançar, como ela imaginava. Kiba a beijou. Hinata estava dando seu primeiro beijo. Mas não era bom como ela pensava que ia ser. Kiba estava sendo muito bruto. E ela não estava nada a vontade com as caricias que ele fazia por todo seu corpo. Não demorou até que ela começasse a tentar se soltar. Kiba deixou de beijar a boca de Hinata para avançar em seu pescoço.

-Kiba, pare. – Hinata tentou empurrá-lo.

-Estou te fazendo um favor. – Ele riu em seu pescoço. – Não vai ter que entrar na faculdade ainda virgem.

De repente Kiba não estava mais segurando Hinata. Sasuke tinha o puxado e derrubado no chão.

-Antes de prestar um favor a alguém, é melhor verificar se essa pessoa precisa mesmo desse favor. – Sasuke disse ameaçador.

Hinata saiu correndo. Não podia mais ficar ali.

Flashback off

Agora eu estou aqui, sentada no lugar de sempre, vendo Sasuke chegar. Seu terno estava desarrumado, o que significa que ele brigou com o Kiba. Espero que ele não esteja machucado. Meu erro fatal dessa vez foi ter ignorado meus sentimentos. Por que agora não adianta mais lutar. Eu tenho que admitir que amo o Sasuke. E tenho que dizer isso a ele. Agora.

-Eu não acredito que aquele idiota... – Sasuke estava com muita raiva. Mas quando ele olhou pra mim, aqueles olhos negros, que estavam endurecidos de ódio, se derreteram na mais pura ternura. – Ele te machucou?

-A culpa foi minha Sasuke. – Eu comecei a dizer. Como sempre, ele quis retrucar, mas dessa vez eu não deixei. – Se eu não tivesse fugido dos meus sentimentos, eu não teria vindo com ele. Se eu não tivesse tentado tanto esconder de mim mesma o que eu sinto, talvez eu nem tivesse vindo. Eu amo você, Sasuke. – Nem sei de onde veio essa coragem de dizer pra ele tudo isso. Mas era tudo verdade.

-Assim as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis não é? – Ele sorriu de lado. – Agora é a minha vez.

Eu corei quando ele chegou mais perto e disse sussurrando.

-Você foi a única pessoa que foi realmente sincera comigo, Hina. – Sasuke me abraçou, mas levantou meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos. – Quando eu cheguei nessa escola, eu notei que você estava sempre sozinha. Um pouco parecida comigo. A diferença era que isso não tinha sido escolha sua. No começo eu achava que tinha pena de você. Mas quando eu via como você olhava pro Naruto, eu me corroia de raiva por dentro. Quando alguém te magoava, era como se eu estivesse sofrendo junto com você. Eu demorei, mas eu percebi que eu te amo.

Sasuke encostou os lábios nos meus em um selinho, mas não demorou até que a língua dele pedisse passagem, que eu concedi rapidamente. Esse era pra ser o meu primeiro beijo. Mas levando em consideração que eu não queria beijar o Kiba, acho que esse é o primeiro beijo oficial. Ele só parou de me beijar quando o ar se fez necessário. Ele encostou a testa na minha e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo, Hina.

-Eu também te amo. – Eu sorri.

E ele me beijou de novo. E finalmente eu acertei em alguma coisa. E eu finalmente tinha o meu anjo da guarda.


End file.
